My Love
by FujoHoshiStar
Summary: Ganti Sum! Misteri seputar 'kutukan desa mati Konoha' terus berlanjut. Berkat bantuan detektif Shikamaru, Sasuke yang telah dianggap 'mati' kembali ke desa Konoha, untuk menungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Juga untuk menemukan suaminya, Naruto yang ternyata selamat dari puncak kutukan Konoha. Apakah ini nyata atau hanya ilusi belaka? RNR minna! (SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**My Love**

.

.

.

(Cerita ini akan diisi oleh Third POV. Sakura akan mengisi posisi itu.)

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku, mimpi yang sama yang selalu aku alami setiap malam. Juga mungkin menjadi mimpi bagi kami, teman-temannya. Terlebih untuk teman baikku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Awal dimana airmataku sekarang sudah bosan untuk keluar lagi. Sudah benci meluncur dari iris emerald-ku.

Kematian Uchiha Sasuke yang membawa duka teramat dalam bagi kehidupan kami. Kehidupanku, kehidupan keluarganya. Juga kehidupan matahari kami, Naruto.

Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku, memandangi sebuah foto yang tertata rapih di dalam _frame_ pink yang aku beli lima tahun lalu. Di foto itu, terdapat tiga orang dengan rambut, kepribadian, dan sifat yang berbeda-beda, namun menjadi satu dalam ikatan pertemanan.

Sasuke, diriku, dan Naruto.

Foto itu diambil lima tahun lalu, saat pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Saat langit siang dan malam dipersatukan, saat matahari dan bulan resmi bersama.

Hatiku sakit, saat melihat senyum yang kami bertiga paparkan dalam bidang datar penuh memori itu. Aku terisak hebat, walaupun tidak ada airmata yang jatuh. Seperti yang aku katakan, mataku sudah bosan untuk mengeluarkan airmata lagi.

Dunia tengah bermain permainan yang menyakitkan kepada kami. Mengapa? Karena kematian telah menjadi hal yang lumrah bagi kehidupan kami bertiga.

Kedua orang-tuaku meninggal dalam kebakaran yang terjadi di rumah lama kami. Mereka meninggal akibat kecerobohan diriku saat itu. Mereka mati, terbakar di depan mataku saat itu. Untungnya aku berusia lima-belas tahun. Aku sudah bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku sendiri. Namun luka itu tidak akan mungkin hilang dari hatiku. Irisan rasa bersalah yang begitu memilukan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, kedua orang-tuanya di bantai tepat di hadapannya saat ia hanya berumur 7 tahun. Terlebih lagi, mereka dibantai pamannya, Obito, orang yang begitu dia idolakan sejak kecil. Tidak layak untuk dilihat anak sekecil itu, hatiku saja sakit saat mendengar kisahnya.

Dan yang terakhir, Naruto. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan dirinya, dan adiknya. Adik kembarnya, Naruko. Ayahnya, yang stress akibat sepeninggalan istrinya tercinta. Minato-san selalu menyiksa Naruto, dan melimpahkan seluruh kesalahan kepada Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin sang adik yang terlahir dengan kondisi lemah itu untuk menderita. Hingga pada saat usianya dan sang adik mencapai sepuluh tahun, sang adik sakit berat. Dan akhirnya meninggal di tangannya. Juga, ayahnya resmi bunuh diri.

Aku menarik nafas yang dalam. Mengusir kesedihan hati yang tidak terkira. Ya, memang benar. Kematian itu adalah hal yang biasa dalam kehidupan kami. Kematian orang-orang di desa kami, akibat kurangnya perhatian dari orang luar. Hal biasa, bukan berarti kami juga sudah bosan merasakan kepedihan. Sama sekali tidak. Kami semua depresi.

Berteriak kepada siapa, sudah pasti tidak ada yang mendengar. Jeritan pilu seakan menjadi bagian hidup kami. Air mata adalah salah satu sungai di sini. Tidak akan ada yang heran jika hampir tiap minggu, ada saudara kami meninggal.

Aku menyimpan rasa suka pada Sasuke. Namun aku harus mengubur itu dalam-dalam, karena Sasuke menyimpan hatinya hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Sejak saat itu, rasa sukaku berubah menjadi rasa cinta untuk seorang kakak. Sasuke adalah sosok kakak yang sudah sejak lama aku impikan. Dan dia menjadi cinta yang selama ini Naruto berhak untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku meraih foto itu, dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Naruto dan Sasuke memelukku, yang berada di tengah mereka. Naruto mengenakan jas putih, sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan jas hitam. Dan aku mengenakan dress merah-muda, yang cocok dengan warna rambutku. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, Naruto tersenyum selebar mungkin. Keduanya menunjukkan ke kamera, cincin yang beristirahat rapih di jari mereka.

Kematian yang seolah menjadi kutukan desa kami menghilang saat itu, juga menggambrkan betapa bahagianya kami, terlepas dari segala airmata.

Dan kami pikir itu akan bertahan selamanya.

Aku menaruh bingkai foto itu ke tempatnya semula, sebelum menatapnya sejenak, dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku berjalan menuju jendela kamarku, bertujuan untuk menyapa dunia.

Namun setiap langkahku semakin berat dan berat. Namun aku tahu, inilah yang harus aku hadapi.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Inilah yang setiap pagi harus aku jalani.

'Sasuke-kun… Aku tak bisa…'

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Akhirnya, aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di pipiku. Bahkan mataku saja tidak tahan dengan kesedihan yang bergejolak hebat di hatiku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku membuka jendela kamarku. Aku langsung disambut angin musim dingin. Namun tidak sedingin kekejaman dunia bagi kami…

"Naruto…" Bisikku pelan.

.

.

.

Hatiku tak berhenti berdenyut sakit saat kematian Sasuke minggu lalu. Mataku selalu sembab, penampilanku lebih buruk daripada biasanya. Dan juga sepertinya, cuaca mempunyai rasa yang sama. Angin sedingin es berhembus, matahari tidak dapat menghangatkan kami, akibat tertutup awan abu-abu yang tebal.

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju taman desa, tempat dimana aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu kami bersama. Susah, Senang. Duka, dan Sukacita. Semua selalu kami habiskan di sini.

Taman ini juga menjadi tempatku menemui Naruto. Membujuknya untuk kembali.

"Naruto…" Suaraku masih terdengar begitu serak. Aku menghampiri pria berambut blonde yang duduk di bangku taman, persis di mana ia selalu duduk.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, wajahnya datar. Namun, aku tahu Naruto lebih dari itu. Jika kau perhatikan kedua matanya, kau akan tahu, Naruto menyimpan begitu banyak rasa sakit. Melihatnya, aku kembali meneteskan air mataku.

"Naruto… Pulanglah…" Aku berbisik tepat di telinganya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di punggungnya, mengelus jaket biru yang Sasuke belikan untuknya.

Naruto kian menunduk, kedua tangannya mengelus sebuah batu onyx indah, dengan begitu hati-hati. Seakan itu terbuat dari es tipis, yang siap pecah kapan saja.

Mewakili hati kami berdua sekarang. Gelap, dingin, dan rapuh. Siap hancur kapan saja. Tidak ada Sasuke lagi yang bisa terus menjaga kami berdua.

"Gomenne, Sakura-chan…" Ujarnya pelan. Aku menggeleng lembut.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Naruto… Lagipula, ayo pulang, Naruto. Hujan akan segera turun," Pintaku. Namun, Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Ini jelas salahku, Sakura-chan…" Suaranya pelan dan begitu menyakitkan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sejenak.

"Dia tidak akan kembali, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Dia sudah berjanji, Sakura-chan…" Ujarnya, sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku memeluknya, dan menangis.

"Kita memakamkannya, Naruto. Apa kau lupa? Kumohon jangan lakukan ini. Jangan lukai aku, kumohon…"

"Ne, Sakura-chan… Tempat ini… Adalah tempat di mana aku melihatya untuk yang terakhir kalinya…" Suara Naruto benar-benar membuatku begitu terpukul.

"Kalian… Bisakah kalian berhenti membuat aku sakit hati?"

Naruto merangkul diriku dalam pelukkannya. Kehangatannya… Aku memeluknya balik, mengangis di pundakknya.

"Peganglah janji Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Bahwa aku, kau, dan semuanya… Akan berhenti menangisi penderitaan ini…"

Aku tersentak. Mataku membulat sempurna. Naruto tertawa kecil, dan menepuk pundakku.

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Sakura-chan. Juga pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah berbohong…" Ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan, namun sanggup membuat hatiku yang dingin, menghangat.

"Baka… Tapi berjanjilah… Apa yang kau katakan benar."

.

.

.

(End of Sakura's POV)

"Sasuke-kun… Dia masih setia menunggumu…" Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dari emerald Sakura Haruno, saat ia melihat pria blonde masih setia duduk di bangku taman itu, dan mengelus-elus batu onyx peninggalan Sasuke.

Wanita berusia 27 tahun itu jatuh terduduk, menangis dalam diam. Mencurahkan kesedihannya yang tak kunjung meredah.

Apalagi, hari-demi hari, kematian yang dulu sempat terhenti, kembali terulang. Membuat populasi desa Konoha berkurang drastis, hanya berjumlah tidak lebih dari 100 orang.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, semua orang tersisa hanya bisa putus harapan. Menjerit, tak akan ada yang mendengar, kan?

Namun di sana, Naruto duduk diam. Terus berharap.

"Sasuke-teme…"

.

.

.

Jalan sibuk di Jepang pada pagi hari senin. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Layar-layar berita di jalanan sibuk Tokyo, menayangkan hiburan-hiburan, tiba-tiba saja terganti menjadi siaran berita.

Seorang reporter, perempun dengan rambut merah, dan kacamata, mengenakan kemeja putih, dan rok coklat. Di layar, terpampang nama sang reporter, yang berada di sebuah desa, yang sebagian besar, bahkan mungkin, tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Selamat pagi, kini saya, Karin, akan melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi malam ini. Saya kini berada di sebuah desa, bernama desa Konoha, yang saya yakin, banyak yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan desa ini. Desa ini, kini resmi menjadi desa mati. Semalam, tepatnya pukul delapan malam, pihak kepolisian jepan menerima telpon dari orang yang tidak dikenal, dan mengatakan bahwa kematian massal sering terjadi di desa ini sejak tiga puluh tahun yang lalu, dan puncaknya terjadi tadi malam. Desa ini masih diselidiki para polisi dan ilmuwan, untuk mengetahui penyebab pasti kematian mereka. Pihak polisi menemukan sekitar seratus orang mati tanpa luka apapun, dalam rumah mereka masing-masing. Juga, ada sebuah lapangan pemakaman sangat luas di desa ini. Sekian, saya Karin, inilah laporan kami untuk anda. Akan kami usahakan untuk selalu memberikan anda laporan terkini, yang kami dapatkan. Terima-kasih."

Seorang pria berambut hitam legam, tertawa kuat, saat ia mendengar laporan dari tv kecil yang berada di ruangan gelap, tempatnya berada kini. Ia menatap orang lain yang juga berada dalam ruangan itu, dan menyeringai kejam.

"KAU!" Pria yang ternyata dalam kondisi terikat dengan rantai di tengah ruangan itu, merontak, mencoba melepaskan diri, dan memukul pria berambut hitam itu, dan lari dari tempat mereka berada.

Namun, sang pemuda tetaplah memberikan seringai terbaiknya, dan mendekat kearah pria yang sedang terikat itu.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, bahwa semua ini bukanlah kutukan desa Konoha?"

Pria yang terikat itu, menatap pria di depannya, penuh amarah. Namun pria lainnnya hanya bisa kembali memberikan seringaiannya, jelas-jelas mengejek pemuda yang kini terikat.

"Itu adalah kutukan yang terus mengikuti keluargamu, saat kalian merasakan 'cinta'. Yang berarti, kaulah penyebab kematian beruntun desa itu, Sasuke…" Pria itu menjelaskan dengan begitu kejam.

"Kini… Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan cintamu lagi, Sasuke-kun"

Dengan itu, teriakan pilu mengiris hati, bergema di setiap inci ruangan itu. Tidak ada gunanya, karena tidak ada seorangpun dari luar tempat itu bisa mendengar teriakannya…

Teriakan Sasuke.

.

.

.

A/N : Yey, Hoshi balik lagi sodara-sodara! Dengan ONESHOT yang gajelas -.- pengennya sih buat yang bikin nangis gitu, tapi gbisa -.- eh, malahan arusnya melenceng daripada yang saya bayangkan :3 yaudah, jangan lupa Review yeh, berikan pikiran anda :v ini bisa lanjut, bisa juga berhenti disini :3 dadaaah :*


	2. Sakura's Diary

My Love, ch 2 : Sakura's Diary

A/N : Jadi, setelah sekian banyak permintaan secara langsung maupun tidak, Hoshi putuskan untuk melanjutkan fic dengan judul " My Love " ini *prokprokprok*. Setelah Hoshi dengan kejamnya menelantarkan fic ini dengan ending yang gantung *weks*, Hoshi persembahkan, chapter 2 dary " My Love ". Namun sebelum itu, Hoshi ingin readers baca ini dulu, kalimat-kalimat yang akan Hoshi bold. Karena ini mungkin penting untuk kelanjutan cerita. **Jadi, cerita ini tidak akan bertele-tele, dalam artian, cerita ini hanya akan menceritakan kejadian dari chapter 1, tentang apa yang terjadi di desa Konoha, dan mengapa Sasuke masih hidup. Fict ini akan berganti mystery, karena akan banyak misteri yang masuk dalam cerita ini, dan mungkin tidak akan ada penjelasan detil tentang hal ini dan itu. Juga, seperti yang Hoshi katakan barusan, kemungkinan besar fict ini hanya berakhir sekitar chapter 4 sampai 5. Banyak hal yang mungkin mengejutkan akan anda dapatkan di sini *smirk*. Dan yang terakhir, fict ini endingnya masih sedikit tidak jelas. Maksudnya, Hoshi sudah punya bayangan bagaimana ini akan berakhir, namun fict ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai Happy Ending, namun juga satu sisi, ini akan menjadi sedikit Sad-ending.** Jadi, sekian, selamat membaca ^_^

.

.

.

**Di langit Konoha, dapat dengan jelas terlihat kumpulan-kumpulan awan abu-abu gelap, yang perlahan mulai bersatu, untuk menghalangi matahari menyinari desa itu hingga tiba saatnya untuk sang matahari kembali beristirahat dalam di tempatnya. Angin sedingin es juga berhembus pelan, namun berhasil membuat siapapun yang ditabraknya merinding.**

**Uzumaki Naruto menatap langit yang kini resmi tertutup awan-awan abu-abu, memandangnya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang langit itu sembunyikan. Sesuatu yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, namun Naruto tidak dapat menemukan kata pasti untuk menggambarkan apa itu.**

**Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Sesuatu seperti turun dari leher ke punggungnya, membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sesuatu tidak benar; itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia sukai akan terjadi. Atau bahkan sedang terjadi.**

**Entah apa itu, yang pasti itulah penyebab perasaan aneh timbul di perut Naruto. Sesuatu yang sekali lagi, tidak dapat ia jelaskan.**

**Hingga raungan petir menghantam bumi, itulah yang sepertinya terjadi kepada Naruto. Bagaikan petir tadi, kesadaran terhadap perasaannya barusan, menghantam Naruto saat itu juga. Kedua iris birunya terbelalak sempurna. Dengan otomatis, pria berusia 30 tahun itu berdiri tegak dari bangku taman yang selalu ia duduki itu. Ia menatap sekitarnya, hanya mendapatkan kedua matanya sekali lagi terbuka lebar, dan mulutnya juga sedikit terbuka.**

**Banyak warga desanya kini terbaring tak bernyawa di jalan-jalan Konoha.**

**Ini sudah dimulai…**

**Puncak kutukan itu sudah di sini…**

**Dan semuanya terlambat.**

'**Lindungilah apa yang kau punya, Naruto'**

**Kalimat Iruka, pamannya yang mati tahun lalu, terngiang di kepala Naruto tiba-tiba. Akhirnya, satu nama dengan jelas terpampang di benaknya.**

**Haruno Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… Ke! Sasuke!"

Sebuah suara yang tidak ia kenal, menyapa indera pendengarannya. Seluruh tubuhnya otomatis bereaksi, kedua matanya terbuka dengan instan, seolah ia tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Sai?"

Sasuke sendiri terkejut mendengar suaranya yang terdengar seperti habis menangis, dengan waktu yang lama. Serak. Namun ia tidak peduli, karena ia sendiri mengingat bahwa ia berteriak, dan menangis, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur. Pandangannya masih agak kabur, maka dari itu, ia tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jernih. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Satu sisi, ia agak rileks bahwa itu bukanlah Sai. Namun sisi lainnya, ia agak waspada. Siapa tahu pria di depannya itu adalah suruhan Sai untuk menyiksanya sekali-lagi.

Pria itu memiliki kulit putih, namun masih belum bisa menandingi kulit putih mayat Sai. Irisnya kecil, berwarna coklat. Dan rambutnya coklat, diikat keatas, dalam model layaknya nanas. Ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu pria itu.

"Siapa kau?" Yang keluar dari kedua bibirnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, saat sang pria yang sepertinya satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas yang ia kenakan.

Pria itu menatap Sasuke sedikit serius, sambil menunjukkan benda yang ia ambil teryata adalah kunci.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Namaku Shikamaru. Anggaplah aku adalah penyelamatmu. Akan aku jelaskan segalanya nanti, namun saat ini, diamlah dan ikut perintahku, mengerti? Aku akan mengeluarkan kau dari sini," Jelas sang pria yang kini diketahui sebagai Shikamaru.

Sasuke tidak bisa menolak, saat Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa ia akan membebaskannya dari sini. Ia mau tidak mau, harus ikut dengan pria itu. Mungkin Shikamaru lebih baik daripada Sai.

Ya, mungkin.

Dengan itu, Shikamaru sukses membuka borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangan Sasuke. Ia kembali menyelipkan kunci kecil di tangannya itu ke balik saku jasnya, dan mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Shikamaru berterima kasih kepada Sai yang bodohnya tidak mempekerjakan satupun penjaga di sana, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah menyelinapkan dirinya dan Sasuke keluar dari tempat itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua bisa keluar. Dan baru saja mereka berada di luar, Sasuke bersiap untuk lari. Namun dengan cepat, Shikamaru menahan Sasuke, menahan sang pria untuk kemana-mana.

"Tempat ini berada di tengah hutan, dan kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari sini dengan aman. Maka dari itu, ikut aku, dan aku akan mengantarkan kau ke desamu, Konoha"

Penjelasan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menatap pria itu tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia-

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku berasal dari Konoha?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap Sasuke serius.

"Aku tahu data tentangmu. Aku adalah polisi Jepang yang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kasus di Konoha. Sai juga adalah polisi, dan aku merasa ada yang aneh darinya. Maka dari itu, aku mengikutinya, dan saat ia pergi, aku menyelinap masuk ke tempat ini. Dan sepertinya, aku menemukanmu, yang masuk dalam data kasusku," Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Sebelum Sasuke ingin menanyakannya lebih lanjut, Shikamaru menghentikan Sasuke, dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"Akan aku jelaskan semuanya padamu nanti. Yang pasti, ayo. Akan aku antarkan kau ke Konoha"

.

.

.

**Secepat kilat, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menyerbu rumah Sakura yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari taman desa, tempat tadi ia duduk. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, peluh mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.**

**Tanpa pusing mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung menabrak pintu rumah Sakura, yang sama sekali tidak dikunci. Sakura selalu melakukan itu, karena ia menantikan jika Naruto mungkin akan masuk kerumahnya kapanpun.**

**Naruto lari menaikki tangga kayu rumah Sakura, untuk menuju kamar sang wanita berambut pink itu, karena sepertinya kamar itu adalah tempat satu-satunya dimana Sakura mungkin kini berada.**

**Dan benar dugaan pria berambut pirang itu. Sakura tengah duduk di lantai, dan menangis dalam diam. Di sampingnya, sebuah buku coklat tebal duduk manis.**

**Iris hijau yang menggambarkan kebingungan dan keterkejutan milik Sakura menyapanya. Mata itu terlihat sembab, karena di bawahnya sungai airmata membanjiri pipi putih wanita itu. Dengan terengah, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura, yang dibalas tatapan tidak percaya, serta ketakutan, seolah ia telah mengetahui apa tujuan Naruto tiba-tiba di sini.**

"**Puncak kutukan itu sudah datang, Sakura-chan…"**

**Dengan cepat, Sakura langsung menyambut tangan Naruto, dan kemudian mereka berdua langsung berlari keluar rumah Sakura. Bahkan lari dari desa ini, lari dari kematian yang hanya beberapa langkah di belakang mereka.**

**Sakura harus menahan jeritan hatinya, kepedihan, saat ia melihat tubuh-tubuh warga yang sangat mereka kenali, perlahan jatuh ke tanah satu persatu. Sakura terisak, walaupun ia tidak berhenti berlari. Naruto meremas tangannya pelan, mengisyaratkan Sakura bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.**

**Mereka harus lari, atau berhenti, menolong warga desa lainnya, dan berakhir dengan kematian semuanya. Sudah terlambat, virus kematian itu mungkin telah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru desa.**

**Hati Sakura berdenyut sakit, saat Naruto mulai terbatuk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, namun ia tertap berlari di samping . Kau akan selamat, kita akan selamat, Naruto.**

**Sakura tersenyum kecil saat ia bisa melihat gerbang Konoha, yang berjarak kira-kira lima puluh meter di depannya. Sedikit lagi…**

**Sesuatu membuat Sakura sadar. Pikirannya mulai mati rasa. Seperti tengah bermain-main dengannya. Tidak. Batuk Naruto juga mulai menjadi kasar, menjadi menyakitkan.**

**Itulah, sebelum akhirnya Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya menhantam tanah dengan keras. Bisa ia juga rasakan, Naruto juga jatuh tepat di sampingnya.**

**Ini akhirnya, eh?**

**Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.**

.

.

.

Sesuatu seperti menghambat tenggorokan Sasuke, saat mobil Shikamaru yang berisikan mereka berdua, memasukki desa Konoha. Desa yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya, yang dulu masih berisikan banyak orang, kini benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada satupun orang di sana. Bahkan, taman desa yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter di depannya, yang biasanya di tempati banyak orang, kini kosong melompong.

Sasuke meremas dadanya, seperti jika ia bisa melakukannya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit hati mendalam yang mulai muncul di sana. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari iris hitam pekatnya.

Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya tidak berani mengganggu Sasuke. Ia melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, dan mengamati desa mati di sekitarnya. Sesuatu dari desa ini memang membuat buku kuduk Shikamaru berdiri. Ia akui, memang ada yang tidak beres dari desa ini.

Polisi muda itu menatap kearah suara pintu mobilnya yang terbuka, menampilkan Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia hanya diam, sambil mengamati pria itu berjalan menuju sebuah taman atau apapun itu di depannya. Ia mengambil langkah, berapa lama sejak Sasuke berjalan, hingga menciptakan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia seolah membiarkan kedua kakinya menelusuri jalan kecil menuju taman desa, persis di depan rumah Sakura. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat di mana semua memori kembali menyapanya.

Ia dengan jelas bisa melihat bayangan dirinya, Naruto, dan Sakura yang duduk di satu-satunya bangku yang berada di taman kecil itu. Namun, kemudian semuanya menghilang, bak asap yang ditiup angin.

Ia menoleh, menatap rumah Sakura. Pintu depannya terbuka lebar, bahkan bisa ia katakan, rusak. Dengan langkah sangat berat, ia memasukki rumah teman baiknya itu.

Rumah itu begitu dingin; terasa begitu kosong, berbeda dengan yang ia ingat. Saat Ia dan Naruto, bersama wanita berambut pink itu bersama di sana, saat ia dan Naruto bercinta di sana, yang hanya bisa di saksikan Sakura dengan cucuran-cucuran darah dan teriakan kecil Sakura yang tidak kuasa menahan keseksian aksi mereka.

Namun sebuah senyum yang baru saja sampai ke wajahnya, langsung menghilang, saat ia melihat pintu kamar Sakura. Dengan langkah berat, Sasuke menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga kayu itu. Tidak begitu lama, saat ia berhasil memasukki kamar Sakura.

Kamar itu agak sedikit berantakan, karena sepertiya Sakura belum sempat membersihkan tempat itu.

Pandangannya tertuju kepada sebuah buku yang tidak ia kenali. Buku bersampul coklat, yang terlihat sudah agak tua. Sasuke berjalan, dan mengambil buku itu. Hatinya berdenyut perih, ketika ia melihat tulisan tangan rapih Sakura di awal buku itu.

'**Diary setelah kematian Sasuke-kun'**

Jari-jari Sasuke bergetar, saat ia mencoba membuka halaman buku itu. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia akhirnya membaca isi buku itu.

Juni xxxx

**Setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian,**

**Aku memutuskan untuk menulis buku ini.**

**Terdengar bodoh, memang. Tapi aku harap, Sasuke-kun**

**akan membaca ini. Aku yakin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kematiannya membuatku begitu terpukul. Namun**

**sesakit apapun hatiku, Namun hati**

**Naruto-lah yang yang paling hancur.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andai kau ada di sini, Sasuke-kun…**

**Semuanya tidak akan terjadi.**

Juni xxxx

**Ini ide yang buruk. Hatiku begitu sakit. Aku tidak**

**tau apa aku bisa melakukan ini.**

**Namun, semua demi Naruto…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku berpikir. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari**

**kematian orang terdekatku.**

**Awalnya, aku pikir tidak ada…**

**Namun menyaksikan kematian teman terbaikku,**

**cinta kamaku, menghembuskan nafas**

**terakhirnya di depan suaminya.**

**Di depan teman baikku.**

**Hatiku seakan robek dalam rongga dadaku.**

**Sakit…**

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak ingat jika ia 'mati'. Terakhir kali ia ingat, ia pingsan begitu saja, kemudian terbangun di 'penjara' buatan Sai. Namun ia melanjutkan, membaca diary Sakura.

Juli xxxx

**Tuhan, hatiku begitu terpukul.**

**Perkataan Naruto…**

**Tuhan, jika kau memang ada, hentikan semua ini, aku mohon.**

**Sasuke-kun, ia masih menunggumu…**

**Ia begitu yakin kau akan kembali dan menemuinya…**

**Ia sudah berjanji padamu akan menunggumu di taman itu…**

**Dan ia tetap menunggu.**

Sasuke melewati beberapa page yang isinya sama; yaitu tentang '**apakah tuhan itu ada**'. Sakura begitu depresi, kelihatannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia sampai pada salah satu diary Sakura.

January xxxx

**Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi…**

**Kematian itu mulai terjadi…**

**KUTUKAN ITU KEMBALI!**

Sasuke tercengang. Kematian itu kembali terjadi, hampir satu tahun setelah kematiannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, kepedihan yang mereka berdua alami.

Barusaja Sasuke ingin membaca diary Sakura yang lainnya, suara langkah kaki, dan sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindu.

"Anata…?(*)"

Suara Naruto.

.

.

.

.

* anata itu kalo gk salah, panggilan sayang orang yang udah nikah :3

RNR Please?!


End file.
